


karasuno's guardian ace

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: the times in which karasuno's ace protects karasuno's guardian deity.





	karasuno's guardian ace

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** 24 sentence with asanoya?  
> 
> 
> _24\. Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”_

Everyone on Karasuno knew Yuu had a knack for getting into trouble, but Asahi knew more than anyone. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Yuu came skittering behind him one day after school.

Asahi blinked as his boyfriend ducked down behind him, gripping onto his waist tightly with wide eyes.

“Yuu? Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”

Yuu peeked around Asahi’s waist before ducking away again, “I maaay or may not have accidentally walked into the girl’s basketball team’s club room on accident.”

Asahi groaned and threw his head back, “Yuu! Really?”

“It was an accident!” He cried, “honestly! If it wasn't, don't you think Ryuu would be hanging around here too?”

Asahi sighed, “fair point,” he looked around, “are they coming after you?”

“Last I checked, yes,” he looked around Asahi and squeaked. “There they are!” He whispered, “hide meee,” he whined, burying his head into Asahi’s lower back.

The ace let out a laugh and guided the libero away quickly before the members of the basketball team could find him. 

\--

After that, Asahi just resigned himself to being Yuu’s hiding place whenever he got into trouble, not that he complained all that much.

Asahi gave an amused laugh as Yuu came running behind him, “Yuu? What did you do now?”

Yuu peaked around Asahi, “it’s Daichi, I accidentally caught him and Suga in the club room,” he whispered, eyes staring forwards as if they had seen too much.

“Oof, where they…?”

Yuu shook his head, “no, not yet but,” he shuddered, “I still didn't really wanna walk in on that,” he huffed.

Asahi hummed, “well, did Daichi see you?”

“I think so,” he peered around, as if expecting the captain to pop up at any moment.

“Well, I don't imagine he’ll come looking for you, he’s probably pretty preoccupied, so let's get going, yeah?” Asahi glanced down at his cowering boyfriend. 

Yuu smiled and nodded, “right, right, okay,” he giggled softly, standing up straighter and sliding his hand into Asahi’s.

\--

Of course, not all of the times Yuu sought refuge behind Asahi were born out of fear. Sometimes, they were moments created from sadness.

Asahi frowned when Yuu crept up behind him after practice one night and curled his arms around the ace, burying his head against Asahi’s back.

“Yuu? Yuu, what's wrong?”

“Too much...everything is too much sometimes…” he murmured, squeezing his eyes tight. 

Asahi turned and hugged Yuu tightly, allowing for the libero to nuzzle into his chest. “Are you feeling overwhelmed?” He asked softly. It wasn't an uncommon thing, for Yuu to get overwhelmed by his surroundings and life in general, and Asahi was always there to help him through it.

Yuu nodded into his boyfriend, “yeah,” he whimpered. “I just...feel really stressed out,” he explained.

The ace hummed softly and cuddled him closer, “hm, well, you wanna come to my house for a bit?” Yuu only nodded against Asahi and trailed after him as they began the journey to Asahi’s house.

\--

Though, the most memorable time that Yuu found himself behind Asahi had to be the time the entire baseball team was looking for the volleyball team’s libero.

Asahi jumped as the small teen ran behind him, panting wildly.

“Yuu, what --”

“I accidentally knocked over all of the baseball team’s stuff on my way here,” Yuu told him fearfully.

“Wait, what? Yuu! How did you even…?”

Yuu swallowed, “I was running to get here because I was running late and I didn't see where I was going and...oops?” He squeaked, peeking up at the ace. His eyes blew wide when he saw the angry group of teens stalking down towards the volleyball team’s gym. “Oh shit, here they come!” He gasped, hiding behind Asahi again.

As they approached Asahi and the hiding Yuu, the captain stepped forwards. “Hey, is that, little crazy haired guy you got hanging around here? We gotta, ah, talk to him.”

Asahi hummed, “no, I haven't seen him, but you can talk with me if you like,” he crossed his arms as if to show how big he really was. It appeared to work a bit as some of the team took a step back.

“Hm, we were really looking to talk to him…” he trailed off, moving to mimic Asahi’s stance, though Asahi was far from intimidated.

“Well, perhaps you'd like to talk to our team captain, first.” Asahi suggested, quirking a brow.

One of the baseball players sighed and stepped forwards to their captain, “hey, Reichii, this isn't worth it, let’s just get back and clean up before coach finds the mess.” The captain sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, you're right, but you let that little shit know, that if we catch him anywhere near us again, he’ll really regret it.” The captain threatened, eyes growing dark.

Asahi stepped forwards, “right, well, I’ll let you know right now that if we catch you anywhere near our libero, then you'll really regret messing with the entire volleyball team.” Asahi quirked a brow, watching as the team shrunk back and started to walk away.

“Whatever,” the captain muttered, turning to follow after his team.

Once they had left, Yuu burst out from behind Asahi and flung himself onto the ace. “Asahi! That was so cool!” He exclaimed, bury his head into the crook of Asahi’s neck. “My big strong ace,” he purred, nuzzling Asahi gently.

Asahi smiled and hugged Yuu, bending down so Yuu’s feet could touch the ground. “Well, I wasn't gonna let the entire baseball team mob you,” he chuckled, “but Yuu, you can't keep getting into trouble like this. What if I’m not around to protect you, hm?”

Yuu peeked up at Asahi, “yeah, yeah, I know. I don't try to do it, it just kind of happens,” he explained, pouting slightly. 

“I know, but still, please try to be more careful? I'd hate for you to get hurt,” Asahi fretted, nuzzling Yuu’s hair gently.

Yuu giggled at the attention, “yeah, yeah, can we go inside now? I wanna practice a new move I’ve been working on,” he urged, tugging Asahi inside. Asahi smiled down at his libero and trailed him in.

**Author's Note:**

> these dialogue/sentence prompts are rly fun and this one turned out pretty cute!! hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
